Pawn of the Armada
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Rooke has some troubling questions for Commander Kane. (Pirate101, no ships. AU.)


The Armada's general suffered a severe tamper and beating earlier that day. It turned out that Rooke developed plans on overthrowing the Royal Navy in MooShu. His intentions on cornering the country hadn't gone well. That god forsaken pirate meddled into the Armada's affairs yet again and nearly destroyed the General in the process. Rooke's ability on defeating them was ultimately discarded upon the pirate's new powers.

Commander Kane was in his workshop now, finishing the touches on his large General. While Rooke was nearly beaten to the ground by that pirate, many of his processors and armor were still intact and just needed some buffing. Kane found no use to waste the opportunity on simply "trying again". He was already sketching a new design for a bot to replace Rooke if the two of them were to battle again.

And from what Kane knew best about his elite, Rooke's vengeance for Deacon's death would lead him to his grave. Nothing Kane himself was too worried about. The only peculiarity puzzling the Commander was _why_. Perhaps it was the addition of Rooke's brain or the thought was merely driven by his newly installed heart. For a clockwork to think of another as one of their own wasn't something Kane intended to have.

The Armada's self-entitled "Creator" and Commander was one to look at with a magnitude of respect. Kane wore all of the essential badges and honorary medals. They were gifted from his original creator after the first battle of overcoming the Polarian War. After soon realizing his great intellect and war capability, he became commander of the new Armada and overthrew the humans, including his creator.

He was now on a mission to rearrange the whole spiral so they suited his race. A society that rid everything what pirates stood for. There would be no rape, no drinking, no sailing, and especially no battles unless suited for war. The rest of the countries and worlds were simply in the way, so he was trying his best to rid them while he could. Rooke was his best ticket to conquering the lands for him.

Kane was now finally finished with replacing Rooke's template. He slid the uniquely-made mask over it with ease He took a final inspection around the robot and gave himself a firm nod in confirmation. The Commander took a step back and performed a few startup optimizations. Rooke suddenly sprang to life while he did so and gave the man before him a generous salute.

"General Rooke of the Armada Army at your service. **R132-45867-4539** Online." He saluted.

"Very good," Kane commented. He was now cleaning up the mess from fixing him. "And what is your primary goal?"

"To serve the Armada and destroy everything that comes in its way. To conquer the spiral for the glory of our superior race!"

"You are dismissed."

His business with him was done for now. Rooke was now tuned-up, buffed, fixed, and most importantly of them all, ready for battle. But instead of following the order's of his Commander, the robot continued to stand there. His posture was attentive and straight, yet Kane could make the sight of his mask slightly faltering. He turned around and stared at Rooke silently.

"Did you not get my command?" He asks, for a moment believing that he did not speak clearly. "You are dismissed, General Rooke."

"I received the command..." Rooke lowered his head. "I was just hoping to inquiry about some matters."

"Has the pirate gotten in the way of Hammamitsu?" Kane asked. He was now standing in front of his General, easily being towered over by the man's buff stature. In no way was it an entitlement of authority. Kane's small but broad posture actually drove fear into many inhabitants of the Spiral.

"Yes, there is _that_. But I was curious if there was some sort of patriarchy in our sustained society?"

Kane was taken by surprise. "Patriarchy? On what account?"

" _Our_ line, my Lord." Rooke shifted uncomfortably. "I was thinking about my relation to Deacon and I realize that, by the logic of clockworks and gears, we are all related in some way or the other."

The Commander stopped listening halfway through and was now back at the desk. He scurried through the papers and design sketches. Had he accidentally wired the brain wrong again? His first experiment with Phule was a disaster, yes, but it wasn't on the account of _thinking_ emotionally. Clockworks' minds did not contain emotion, and they were NOT made to register. They were to only follow through, on account of Kane and only Kane.

Rooke watched his commander from afar. He leaned forward and asked, "Deacon is my brother, correct?"

"Why, yes..." Kane observed the insides of a drawer. "He is confirmed to be."

"Then does that not make you my...my.."

Kane shut the drawer angrily, suddenly muttering about lost things and disorganization. He browsed through the original sheet containing his design of Rooke. He found no sign of anything differing the brain and gave a low yet curious hum.

"-My father?" Rooke suddenly finished.

"I am **not** your father." Kane replied blatantly and strictly. "I am your Commander, your Lord, and your Creator."

Rooke continued to push. "Does my relation to Deacon have no difference to the similarities of Bishop and I? Phule and I? Even our beloved Queen has referred to I as one of her own. And your affiliation with her, my Lord-"

"Suppose I _am_ your father..." Kane interrupted him slowly. "On what account would that affect our mission?"

Rooke slammed his axe on the ground firmly, holding his shield to his side and standing up as straight as he could. "I believe in the act of avenging to those who have done so on one of my own. I believe in the concept of war and afflicting pain on the ones who are in the way of the Armada. I believe-"

"What if, per example, _I_ were to perish?" He suggested, gently setting the paper down on the table.

The robot across from him look conflicted. "I...Well, I would...Do harm to those who have committed such an act. Unless your orders made it clear to not do so."

"Then I suppose, from that logic, I do go along accordingly with that title. Go now to Marleybone and start the preparation of our Sky Station. Add it to your Objections but keep your mission the primary goal. You are dismissed, Rooke."

The General gave Kane one last salute before he headed to the doorway. He slammed right through it instead of bothering to use the knob. A fresh hole now took the spot of the door. Kane chose to ignore this matter and instead turned back to the desk. He opened the first drawer and skimmed through the organized folders before pulling out a worn sheet of paper.

Kane leaned down and dipped his feather into the ink bottle to the side. The paper in front of him was a checklist he had first created during the war. Nearly everything on it was crossed off minus three certain boxes he had yet to get to. Kane leaned down and wrote his next objective neatly at the bottom of the list.

 _[ ] Remove Rooke's Brain_


End file.
